


Tighten Up

by honeycombhead



Series: Dynamics [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, OT7, OTP7, PWP, Role Reversal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycombhead/pseuds/honeycombhead
Summary: Being the leader takes its toll and JB needs to relinquish control to someone he trusts.  And there is only one person for the job.Inspired by Tighten Up by The Black Keys.Part of a twenty-one part series called Dynamics where I explore each Got7 pairing within the same canon compliant universe.





	Tighten Up

 

 _“Sick for days in so many ways. I'm achin' now. It's times like these I need relief.  Please show me how to get right.”_  
-Tighten Up by The Black Keys ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6thyhG7JbM))

 

* * *

 

 

Sex between Mark and Jaebum was defusing.  
  
JB had a job as the leader to steal away all the chaos of the other boys. To make sure things run smoothly. To tranquilize hostility. But all of that tension had to go somewhere. And more often than not, it haphazardly fell on the shoulders of their leader.  
  
Mark could read the signs from afar. The tightness in JB’s jaw. The sigh perpetually stuck in his throat. The looming in his broad shoulders when he walked. The signs would become more and more exaggerated over the course of several weeks. And Mark always waited patiently for the inevitable snap.  
  
This time, it was in Thailand. Scheduling conflicts, equipment malfunctions, passive aggressive interview questions. JB was putting out fires wherever they went.  
  
Mark sat in the background. His eyes low and his arms crossed, reading the situations from a distance. Shifting his gaze between JB and the staff and seeing the leader’s key turn, seeing him tighten up little by little.  
  
Mark was laying in his hotel bed one of the nights, lazily flicking through YouTube videos on his phone when the text came up.  
  
**JB:** _Can I get 15 mins?_  
  
Mark’s mouth turned up slightly at the corners. It wasn’t that he was happy to see JB under stress but there was a certain comfort in the repetitive pattern.  
  
**Mark:** _You know where to find me._  
  
Five minutes later there was a knock. Mark got up smoothly, crossing the room and throwing open the door. JB barreled in. His eyes on the ground, pacing, chest heaving, the muscles of his jaw taut against his skin. A slew of words falling from his mouth peppered with expletives.  
  
Mark watched him, shutting the door and carefully tiptoeing over to him. He reached for the leader’s hand. JB’s words stopped though his heavy breathes didn’t. Mark snaked a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in until their foreheads were touching. “Enough,” Mark commanded firmly. “Leave it.”  
  
Jaebum’s eyes fluttered shut. He nodded against Mark’s skin. “Ok,” he said simply.  
  
Mark loved this. He loved seeing Jaebum’s fire being smothered by his touch. His fingertips smoothed against Jaebum’s dark hair. He pulled back, watching Jaebum’s eyes open wide, trying to read him. “I am going to take care of it,” he said confidently, his other hand resting on the small of his back.  
  
Jaebum’s wide eyes hung on each of Mark’s words. He nodded carefully.  
  
Mark grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the bed and the leader just let himself be dragged. The older boy sat him down on the end of the bed, grabbing at the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head before tossing it to the side, clinically. Jaebum’s usually broad, confident shoulders slumped inwards, his arms between his legs and his head drawn down.  
  
“Hey,” Mark said, letting his hand guide the boy’s chin upwards to meet his eyes. “Eyes on me.”  
  
Jaebum nodded and though his eyes were slightly distant, he didn’t move them as Mark got down between his knees and started carefully undoing the buckle on his jeans.  
  
Mark never took these moments for granted. He knew this was a side of Jaebum that no one ever got to see and therefore the moment needed the right amount of care. After all, that was why Jaebum continued to come to him. Because Mark knew how to strike the balance between being firm and being tender. How to speak harshly but touch gently. How to control Jaebum but allow him feel his most vulnerable.  
  
“Off,” he watched Jaebum lean back on the bed far enough to shimmy the jeans off his tight hips, letting Mark’s fingers curl over the waistband and tug them off his ankles in one sweep. The older boys hands ghosted up his thighs, his fingers dipping in to feel the skin beneath the leg’s of his boxer briefs.  
  
Mark heard Jaebum give out a small gasp in the high of his throat. His eyes fluttered as his chest rose a little faster at the feeling of Mark’s fingers against his skin.  
  
“Do you have something to say?” Mark asked, slightly apathetic.  
  
Jaebum shook his head, hastily, wordlessly.  
  
“Good. Up on the bed,” he flicked his head upward to motion him.  
  
Jaebum scooted himself back until his head lay against the pillows. His hands felt nervously for the sheets, unable to still.  
  
Mark rounded the bed and pulled off his sweatshirt, bare chested but leaving his pajama pants on. He sat down next to Jaebum, putting a hand against his face. Feeling him tense at the touch. “I’m going to tell you what I plan on doing,” he let his fingertips graze his cheek. “First, I’m going to kiss you so hard, you forget about whatever you can’t stop thinking about.”  
  
Jaebum’s eyes blinked eagerly. His chest moving up and down rhythmically.  
  
“Then I’m going to touch you so good, you scream for more.” Mark’s hand slipped down towards his neck, feeling his pulse quickening beneath his skin.  
  
“Then I’m going to fuck you so hard, you remember why I’m the only one who you let do this.”  
  
Jaebum let go of a breath so softly, it didn’t make a sound, but Mark felt it under his fingers.  
  
“Is that what you want?” Mark brought his face closer.  
  
Jaebum hesitated and Mark watched his eyes. Watched as the final haze of self-control dissipated. Watched as it was replaced by something warmer and sweeter. Something more like trust. Jaebum nodded.  
  
Mark ducked down and kissed him. As hard as he said he would. Not stopping to let him breathe or move, let alone think. Swirling his tongue into his mouth and crawling on top of him, bracing his knees on either side of him. Letting one hand run through his hair and another down his side. Feeling him shiver under him when he sat in his lap. Hearing him gasp when he moved his lips down towards his neck and his ear. These were the moments he savored.  
  
Jaebum was virtually a playground. So deep into his forced submission that he couldn’t even move his hands; couldn’t do anything but accept Mark’s forcefulness and let him explore as he wished. But that’s what Mark knew he needed. Someone else to alleviate the need to control if only for a few moments.  
  
Mark’s body migrated south, making room for his hand to cover Jaebum’s hardness. He looked up at his body where it lay on the bed. The boy whose presence seemed larger than life on stage now looked small and soft and needy. Perhaps the biggest thrill of it all was that Mark knew he was the only person on Earth to see Jaebum this way.  
  
Mark slipped his hand under the waistband and began touching him using equal amounts of pressure and care. He bit at his lip, looking up to his leader who watched him with his mouth open and his breathes shallow. He flicked his wrist, seeing the slight reactions he got but knowing that Jaebum was subduing them. Knowing that he was dying inside and unconfident in showing it.  
  
“You can moan, you know?” Mark offered but was only given blank eyes in response. He sighed. “Moan for me,” he commanded, moving his thumb over the boy’s slit.  
  
Jaebum choked out the noise eagerly. Needing to be told. Needing to not have a choice.  
  
He noticed how Jaebum’s hips were beginning to steadily rise off the bed with every stroke so he pulled his hand back. This incited a whimper as his hips collapsed back onto the bed.  
  
“Hey,” Mark shook his head. “What did I say?”  
  
Jaebum looked disappointed but he nodded.  
  
“Take those off,” Mark gestured to his underwear and watched as the boy complied. Mark let his fingers move to Jaebum hips, feeling at the juxtapositions of muscle and bone. One hand skimmed down between his legs, so strong and powerful but pliant with Mark between them. He nudged them further apart before hearing Jaebum making miniscule noises.  
  
“What is it?” Mark paused and looked up at him.  
  
“I need…” Jaebum’s voice was small. “Please. I’m so tight.”  
  
Mark sighed, feigning displeasure, before reaching over to the nightstand to grab the lube he had set out earlier that day. Because he had known it was only a matter of time before he got that knock on his door. “You wouldn’t be so tight if you let me fuck you more often.”  
  
Jaebum nodded. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Mark didn’t respond, keeping up the air of hostility that he knew Jaebum liked. He coated his fingers before tossing the bottle away. He moved them to the leader’s entrance, taking in the few relaxed moments before pushing into him.  
  
Jaebum gasped and immediately raised himself up on his elbows to watch Mark work.  
  
“Shh,” Mark soothed, keeping his fingers in place. “You can take this.”  
  
The leader tried to calm his breathing but he continued to watch.  
  
Mark began to move and felt the muscles starting to ease and give way to the pressure. As Jaebum watched on, sweat beginning to wet the tips of the hair against his forehead, Mark couldn’t help but feel warmth spreading through every inch of him.  
  
His one hand continued to work inside of Jaebum while his other moved to his now leaking tip. Working it again in his hand at a similar pace.  
  
Jaebum’s head rolled back and he moaned loud. Mark’s face couldn’t help but break out into a wide smile. He continued only a minute longer before pulling back both his hands.  
  
“No,” Jaebum murmured. “Please. Don’t. Stop.”  
  
“You don’t want me?” Mark asked with an edge of cockiness. Finally removing his bottoms.  
  
Jaebum swallowed hard. “No,” he shook his head. “I want you. Please. I need you.”  
  
Mark smiled, reaching out to Jaebum’s hip and pulling him closer.  
  
He ached to feel the slow pulse of Jaebum around him. That was the special thing about their intimacy. JB’s usual aura of command and strength was replaced with one of vulnerability and willingness. Mark’s usual aura of vacancy and passiveness was replaced with one of boldness and assurance. The sum of these moments allowed them to be something that wasn’t different from their usual selves, no. But instead, something more than themselves. Something for each other.  
  
“One,” Mark spoke calmly. “Two. Three.” He pushed into him slowly.  
  
Jaebum groaned against the sensation, turning over slightly and reaching his hands out for the headboard.  
  
When Mark had stilled, letting the leader stretch around him, Jaebum looked up at him again. A question in his eyes. “Can I…” he blinked. His hand reached up and touched the headboard behind him.  
  
“There?” Mark asked. “You want it there?”  
  
Jaebum darted his eyes away but nodded.  
  
Mark pulled out quickly and felt for Jaebum’s sides, flipping him over. He grabbed at his hips, hoisting them upwards as the leader followed.  
  
Jaebum faced the headboard, putting his hands atop the frame and sat up on his knees. He looked back over his shoulder slightly, signaling Mark to continue.  
  
Mark moved forward, guiding Jaebum’s hips close to his and taking a moment before pushing back into him.  
  
Jaebum’s head fell back and his eyes snapped shut. Even from behind him, Mark could see the way his teeth gritted against his bottom lip.  
  
Mark couldn’t help but appreciate the sight and his hips moved instinctively against Jaebum. He built up a steady rhythm, caught up in the way Jaebum felt inside.  
  
“Is this how you wanted me?” Mark asked, letting his hands snake up Jaebum’s chest and pulling him tight against him. Letting his hands encircle his neck gently and his lips graze his ear.  
  
“Harder,” Jaebum breathed out.  
  
Mark moved his hands from Jaebum’s front to his back, traveling upwards, feeling the rigidness of his shoulders before placing one hand on the back of his neck and leaning him forwards.  
  
Jaebum complied, leaning until his head rested against the headboard and his elbows braced on either side.  
  
The sight of Jaebum bent over only made Mark’s hips move more ferociously, slamming into his leader with powerful and complete movements. He closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling. He was appreciating every single steady thrust.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he saw Jaebum’s hands shaky and clawing at the headboard. Mark knew the signs and began to speed up his stokes. He wound a hand to Jaebum’s front and enclosed it around his member, beginning to pump him in time.  
  
Jaebum groaned and his legs began to shake the bed.  
  
Mark thrusted faster, feeling his own pressure building quickly. Jaebum’s mouth began to sigh out curse words fluidly and the sound in Mark’s ears just made him feel higher and higher until he reached his peak. He came inside Jaebum, overwhelmed but determined to see him out, he continued to pump his hand and his hips.  
  
Jaebum threw his head back, his voice peaking in volume as he shouted Mark’s name into the vastness of the hotel room.  
  
Mark felt him coat his hand and he smiled to himself before falling back onto the bed, exhausted.  
  
Jaebum followed, crashing beside him. Their chests rising and falling in time.  
  
After a few steadier breathes, Mark looked over at his leader. He saw the way his eyes closed serenely, the way his shoulders broadened across the messy sheets, the way his mouth turned up in a toothy grin. JB was back. Their leader was back.  
  
JB’s voice rang out, breaking the silence. No longer a needy sound but instead, it had all that depth and confidence Mark was used to. “Just a reminder that if you tell anyone about these kinds of nights, I’ll kill you.”  
  
Mark couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. Feeling complete in his mission. “Not a soul.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave me a comment!
> 
> Also look into the other works of the Dynamics series [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/616624).


End file.
